Zidane Tribal
|-|Zidane= |-|Trance Zidane= Summary Zidane Tribal is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy IX. He is a thief and also a bit of a playboy. At the beginning of the game, Tantalus Theater Troupe was sent to Alexandria by Lindblum's Regent Cid Fabool IX on a mission to kidnap the princess, only to get entangled in the coming war and an event that escalates to a quest to protect the planet of Gaia. Zidane is aware of the fact that he's an orphan, and only remembers one thing about his past: a blue light. He's always wanted to find out where he came from, though it's not his all-consuming life goal. Zidane possesses little of the sullenness associated with previous Final Fantasy protagonists like Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart; he enjoys making new friends and is always on the lookout to help those in need, he's quite carefree and cheerful, with very little angst or existential doubt. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A Name: Zidane Tribal Origin: Final Fantasy IX Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Angel of Death, Genome Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master thief, Highly skilled at wielding daggers and double-bladed weapons, Highly skilled acrobatic, Can transform into his Trance that amps his stats further, Excels in aerial combat, Able to transfer stamina and magic reserves to unconscious allies of his choosing at the expense of himself, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm Ghosts), Can inflict status ailments that are enchanted to his weapon upon his opponents (Magic Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Petrification), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Managed to wake up from Black Waltz 1 spell, also granted resistance to sleep manipulation via Insomniac), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Appears capable of surviving without a soul), Attack Reflection via Auto-Reflect, Levitation via Auto-Float, Limited Time Manipulation via Slowing Time and Auto-Haste, Regeneration (Mid-Low, via Auto-Regen/Auto Potion), Resurrection via Auto-Life, Resistance to Freezing via Body Temp, Resistance to Poison Manipulation via Antibody, Resistance to Petrification via Jelly, Resistance to Time Stop via Locomotion, Resistance to Mind Control via Clearheaded Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level '(Contributed in the defeats of the Ark, Garland and Deathguise. Fought Trance Kuja and Necron alongside the rest of the party) 'Speed: Relativistic+ (Was able to outrun the roots of the Iifa Tree for an extended period of time and should be faster than the Chaos Guardians) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level (Survived being hit by Kuja's Ultima). Resurrection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Regeneration make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with spells. Standard Equipment: Two Mage Mashers (Pictured above), Orichalcum (Signature dagger) Intelligence: A talented thief and skilled combatant, he is handy with both short swords and daggers along with magic and has dueled the best Gaia and Terra have to offer, including Kuja, who overpowered and enslaved Bahamut, and Garland, who attempted to release Terra from its position within Gaia. In addition, he's a master of slaying a variety of targets, gaining bonuses went put against humans, undead, devils, beasts, bugs, golems, and birds. His prowess as a thief also makes him an expert at sabotage, stealth, and other skills associated with the profession. Weaknesses: He's a bit of a skirt-chaser and is innately kind, hoping to avoid killing if at all possible. Auto-Reflect only works on magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques Steal: His “Steal” ability allows him to steal items from an enemy. His Steal ability can be augmented with some of his other abilities such as Flee Gil, Steal Gil, Master Thief, Mug and Bandit. Base "Skill": * Flee: Instantly escape from battle at the cost of 10% of the gil the party would have won from the battle. * Detect: Shows what items the enemy has to Steal, listed from the rarest to the most common. * What's That!?: Causes enemies to turn around, resetting their ATB bars and allowing the characters perform a back attack on them. * Soul Blade: Inflicts a status ailment on an opponent. The status ailment inflicted is the same as whatever status Zidane's current weapon carries. 99% accuracy with thief swords, but always misses with daggers. * Annoy: Inflict Trouble on an enemy. 50% accuracy. * Sacrifice: Zidane reduces his HP and MP to 0 and fully restores the other party members HP and MP. * Lucky Seven: If Zidane's current HP ends in 7, randomly inflicts 7, 77, 777 or 7777 damage to a single enemy. * Thievery: Inflicts damage to a single enemy. Zidane's Thievery skill is directly linked to the number of successful steals performed times half of his speed; with enough steals, the player can power it up to deal 9,999 damage. Steals done by Blank, Marcus, and Cinna count. Trance “Dyne”: * Free Energy: Five explosive physical attacks are inflicted on the target, though without Zidane actually moving. With each explosion is a different symbol, inflicting 50% more damage than a regular attack. * Tidal Flame: All enemies are struck by a wave of fire, inflicting heavy damage, which is 50% stronger than Zidane’s regular attacks. * Scoop Art: Purple beams of energy strike one target. The attack has twice the damage output of a regular attack. * Shift Break: A swirling vortex forms beneath all enemies, dealing damage equal to twice that of Zidane's physical attacks. * Stellar Circle 5: A tornado of energy forms, dealing 2.5 times the damage of a normal attack. * Meo Twister: All enemies are struck from above by multiple blasts of energy, dealing 2.5 times the damage of Zidane's normal attacks. * Solution 9: A mass of red runic symbols fly past one enemy, causing a massive explosion of energy in their wake. dealing 3 times the damage of a regular strike. * Grand Lethal: Several beams of energy lance out from Zidane’s body, striking all enemies. With each hit a symbol appears in the explosion of the impact, dealing four times his normal striking strength with each hit. * Reverse Gaia: His EX Burst from Dissidia, Zidane dashes past the opponent from multiple angles to attack. Zidane ends the EX Burst by circling the opponent attacking multiple times. Other: The attacks featured in this profile seem to be based on game mechanics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IX Category:Square Enix Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Thieves Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Dual Wielders Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Knife Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5